coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9429 (13th April 2018)
Plot Eva has slept badly as a result of Aidan's attitude towards her and the baby. Peter pays Simon £5 to help look for his lost phone. Eva tells Toyah that their deal is definitely on and she will ask Aidan not to say anything about knowing that she's pregnant. Carla sees bruises on Michelle's wrist and is told that her and Robert's love-making was a little rough. Max sees the story about Gary and David in the Gazette. Gail wants Audrey to be moved in while she recovers after her discharge from hospital. Toyah realises £20 is missing from her purse. Zeedan tells Sarah and Shona about the steroid needle and warns them that David's in trouble if he's hooked. Craig uses a tapping distraction technique to try and avoid his OCD rituals. Rana is ill with a heavy cold and slumped on the sofa. Much to the Underworld staff's derision, Eva visits Aidan again and tells him that she lied that the baby was his and, in fact, it's Adam's. She asks him to keep quiet about the matter but he only replies that she should go away. Dexter Clinton, a boxing promoter, visits Robert and asks him if he's interest in taking the sport further. Worried about the content of the phone message she left Peter when she was drunk, Toyah looks frantically for his lost phone. Dev finds it in the kebab shop and gives it back to Peter. Carla overhears Robert giving his steroid supplier a hard time over the phone and when she talks to him about it, he snaps at her too. A concerned Michelle watches their altercation from the other end of the street. Robert apologises but Carla isn't happy. A delighted Craig is told his application to join the police has passed the first stage and he now has an assessment day. Aidan is too distracted by his conversations with Eva to concentrate on his work. Rana is touched when Zeedan offers to make her something to eat. Eva is hurt by Aidan's attitude and tells Toyah she's decided to leave today. Going to fetch Audrey, David and Gail look in on Gary's room. David goes in alone and, after seeing his battered and bruised form asleep, leaves in tears. Down the corridor, a concerned Shona sees him. Carla sees Robert meeting his supplier and grabs the packet of steroids from him. Peter bursts in on Toyah and Eva, wanting to know what her message about the baby is. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Dexter Clinton - Phil Jervis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Gary's room and corridor Notes *A nurse who talks to Sarah Platt in Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva reaches a big decision about the baby; a suspicious Carla follows Robert; and Craig learns from the police that his application was successful. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes